1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrophotographic image forming apparatus, as well as to an apparatus for supplying a toner and a developing apparatus using therefor.
2. Description of the Related Art
A known developing apparatus of the image forming apparatus houses toner in a toner storage chamber and supplies the toner stored in the toner storage chamber to a development roller while agitating the toner with a plurality of stirring members (see JP-A-8-087165)
No limitations have been imposed on supply of toner from the toner storage chamber to the toner stirring chamber. When the toner is excessively supplied, the toner is clumping to decrease picture quality and to damage the rotary components by increasing load exerted thereon. Particularly, as described in JP-A-8-087165, when the toner storage chamber and the toner stirring chamber are arranged side by side with reference to a substantially perpendicular direction, the toner readily moves in a downward perpendicular direction.